Downfall
by NaturalHarmonia
Summary: "I was planning on going to meet Abraham Lincoln, see if he really did hunt vampires, but River is sending me somewhere else. 'Somewhere more important,' she says," the Doctor complained. "Some kid has been known to see the past and future of people. Personally, I want to see this President hunt vampires, but no. We have to find this kid."
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Doctor Who, or _anything _mentioned in here. Like Abe Lincoln hunting vampires. That movie does seem a bit odd.**

**Okay, okay, this is my first time writing a story like this. Though it may not turn out well, I hope you can stay with me through the whole thing!**

* * *

"Doctor, where are we going?" The irritated voice of Amy Pond resonated through out the Tardis, which at the moment was shaking and tumbling through time.

"Well, I _was _planning on going to meet Abraham Lincoln, see if he really did hunt vampires, but River is sending me somewhere else. '_Somewhere more important_,' she says," the Doctor complained. "Some kid has been known to see the past and future of people. Personally, I want to see this President hunt vampires, but no. We have to find this kid."

"See their past and future? He can't just be some normal kid, then. River's right- you need to go see this. Forget about vampires for now, and grow up for once."

"Picky, picky, hm? I'd much rather be hunting vampires with Abe Lincoln, even cooped up with the Master, then go check out some kid! What if he turns out to be faking? I'll say to River, 'I told you so.' But..."

"But?"

"But she claims that everything he says will happen, happens. She still has yet to give me an example, so how should I believe her? It's a bit childish, don't you think?"

"You are the _most childish _person I've met. What more, you want to hunt vampires. That proves my point!"

"So what? You drew pictures of me and told stories of me to everyone! Is that childish?"

"They were true."

"Yes, and so are vampires."

"They may be, but this could be something important!"

"Ooh, looks like we're here! Come along, Pond, follow me!"

"Doctor, take me home." Now, this was a change of mind. The first time the Doctor said he was taking a trip, Amy was excited, like she couldn't wait.

"Amy... Why? It'll be fun. I _promise. _We're already here, mind you. I don't want to go all the way back, then all the way back here again!" He impatiently stomped his his foot on the ground, crossing his arms over his chest. "No."

"That's the same old Doctor I know. I'll stay in the TARDIS, then?"

"Fine. Don't touch anything, don't go anywhere. You hear?"

"Yes, o wise one," Amy chuckled.

"Good girl." With a curt nod, he threw open the tall wooden doors and was out into the sun, into a wide open field.

* * *

Trees lined the edges, and patches of tall grass lay here and there around the trees. To the north of the field, the grass grew darker and taller, up to the point where they just might reach his waist. "Beautiful scenery, it is!" he exclaimed, gently pinching the ends of his bowtie, standing up on his toes to see farther. The first thing that caught his eye was a lovely flower- at least it looked like one- a growing one, that is. It was a small, green stem, growing out of a brown and yellow striped seed. "Now, would you look at this... The largest seed I've ever seen." Ever so carefully, he scooped it into his hands, turning it over in all sorts of directions, but there was something odd. Of course, the Doctor didn't think it odd, because he'd seen so many different things, but to a normal human, _of course _they might be a little concerned about it.

It had a face. A small, shiny-eyed face. It's mouth curled at both sides, forming a loose W shape, and it was wide open in a bright, even kind of cute smile. It's eyes seemed a bit big for the creature. White pupils were surrounded by black on all sides. The brown stripes went down from it's eyes and mouth, all the way to the back of the seed. "Sun?" it spoke with a high-pitched squeak.

"Sun? Why sun? Or do you say 'son'?" The Doctor tilted his head in confusion as he held it up close to it's face.

"Kern."

"Kern? What's kern?" Seeming to respond to this, the 'seed''s mouth shrank into a small 'o' shape as it took a sharp breath in. A series of round, smaller seeds shot into the Doctor's face, making him jump back in surprise, dropping the poor thing on the ground. "What was that for?"

"Sunkern!" As the Doctor stared into the eyes of the thing, it took small hops backward until it was shrouded beneath the blades of the dark, tall grass.

"That just might have been the strangest thing that's happened," he mumbled. "Back to business. River didn't tell me what the kid looked like! Stupid, stupid, me. Must have forgotten to ask. Or I might have forgotten, with everything that runs through my mind."

"Sunkern said it sensed something strange in you." This new voice was calm and spoke intelligently, as if it knew just what the creature was thinking! The face behind the voice was shadowed by a black and white hat- underneath were soft, gray-blue eyes, staring straight down at the Doctor, who was now kneeling on the grass. "You've been through many things, and will see many more- but you've never been here. You've never seen Pokémon before, nor heard of them. Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor, and I've come to find you. Come back with me. That good with you? Good. Let's go." He bolted up, not bothering to take a look at the kid, and took his arm and ran.

But the kid was stronger. He pulled his arm free of the Time Lord's grasp, making the Doctor lurch forward as the added weight was taken away. "Hey! I need you."

"I cannot leave. I need to help the Pokémon."

"The Pokémon? Is that what the thing was?" With a flustered expression, he pointed a finger back in the direction where Sunkern had retreated to the grass. "It tried to kill me."

"It cannot kill you, it isn't strong enough. It felt threatened, being confronted by a man with such power as you. I can speak with the Pokémon- I hear what they are saying. Those that are treated terribly by their trainers cry out in despair, while those treated luxuriously by their trainers cry out in glee. Wild ones, like that Sunkern," he nodded toward the grass, where it was peeking out at them, "sometimes want to be caught, and sometimes want to be free to roam around the country."

"That's impressive. I'm the Doctor- who are you?"

"My name is N. I am a Trainer, but I can't help to wonder... Should Pokémon really be confined to be with Trainers? Should they have to be expected to obey their every command? I'm searching for a way to stop this, put an end to it all, and end the Pokémon's suffering."

* * *

**Yay, for my first story...**

**I apologize for the EXTREMELY out of character Doctor. If anyone is willing, would you help me to write him better?**

**I hope to update soon, when I am not busy with work and things like that. I hope you at least enjoyed this!**


	2. Kid

**Okay. Sorry for not updating in so long. I haven't had access to a computer, so I typed it up on the little DSi screen. I'll try to update quicker.**

* * *

The Doctor didn't know how he'd ended up at the kid's house (It was a very nice large castle, quite impressive for one his age), but he was certain that he would be able to get some information out of him. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but it had to be squeezed out somehow. "So, N," the Doctor piped, clasping his hands together on the table. "Um, a little bird told me that you could sea the pasts and futures of people. Is that an honest truth?"

As he waited for N to give a response, a servant brought in some tea for the two. With a short, polite bow, he left the room. The Doctor sipped the steamy drink, eagerly sitting through the most awkward silence that followed his question.

"I musn't talk about this, sir," N suddenly yelled. He stood up fast, sending the chair he was seated in falling backwards and causing the table to shake. "I do not feel comfortable talking about my private life. Please, either we talk about something else or you leave, however you so choose." N bent over to set the chair upright, taking back his seat.

"Fine, fine. Now, I have one question. What was that thing back there in the grass?" That was yet another thing that had been on his mind since that strange accurance earlier that day. That yellow and dark striped seed-looking thing- It spat seeds, it had a face... And it could even talk! Sure, he's seen aliens that wear skin suits, robots that destroy entire universes, and even another Time Lord that hid his life away inside a fob watch just as he did. But nothing, I say nothing, could come close to this.

He knew everything of every single world, galaxy, planet, whatever, but it was like this world had been hidden from his view; even the TARDIS couldn't pick anything up. River must've messed with it again, since the TARDIS had landed here, after all.

"Sir... Sir! Are you even listening?" The now-irritated tone and overall volume of N's voice lifted him from his thoughts, even making him jump a bit.

"Frankly, no. I was just thinking."

"You really speak what's on your mind, don't you? That will get you in a lot of trouble some day, sir. I was talking about the 'thing', as you call it. It's a Pokemon."

"Pokemon?"

"Yes. Little creatures that people befriend. They can help with work, they could play with you, yet some people choose to fight other Pokemon with them. As for myself, I don't particularly _like _the fact that people are so cruel as to do that, but I don't have much power over the world, do I? I cannot control everything."

"Of course you can't. Nobody can control everything. It isn't in anyone's power, not mine, not the Daleks, not Cybermen. Some believe they can, and they end up hurting the ones they love because they let it get to their heads." He ran his long, spindly fingers through his hair, untying a knot that worked itself into it. "I've had experiences with people like that..." Images of the Master flashed back into his head. Images of his previous self, trying to stop the Master from turning everyone in the world to look like him. He was on his back, hand desperately reaching out as he cried for him not to do it. He might have even shed a tear or two if he kept thinking about it, but he felt a reassuring hand on his back.

"Don't be sad, sir. Everything happens for a reason, and not everyone can stop it."

"It's my job to say that!" the Time Lord joked with a grin. "Okay, then! Let's get back to the point. Pokemon! Where do I get one?" '_Probably shouldn't have asked that one,' _he thought.

N stood with a dumbfounded expression on him. "You... want one? Are you even sure you're responsible enough to take care of it? Take care of it _the right way?_"

"Of course! Look at this."

N glanced at the little pad of paper the Doctor was holding out to him. "It... doesn't say anything."

The Doctor blinked and turned the pad back toward him. "It should have said I'm a responsible adult. Now I know never to use that again," he mumbled.

"You really are a strange man. But sure, I'll get you one. Just wait!"

* * *

About an hour passed before the Doctor had a small red and white capsule being dropped into his hands. "The little guy told me it would like to meet you. I also thought it'd be a good one for you to start out with, since it is your first. Just pressed the little button in the center and he'll pop right out."

With no clue what would happen, the Doctor obeyed and pressed the button in. A red, sparkling streak of light shot out as it opened, and it dropped to the ground. Soon the red light began to shape into a small form, an amazing phenomenon to watch. Two legs, short and covered with black fur up to the knees. From there it poofed out into tufts of blue, and once it reached the waist a black belt-looking stripe took form. Above the 'belt' was cream colored fur, maneuvering it's way around a spike growing out of it's chest. It grew back to blue on it's arms, fading into black mittens with another spike on the back of it's little paws. The creature's head was the same blue as it's arms and above the knees, and it looked as if it had a bandit's mask around it's shining red eyes. Two pointed ears stood up, tall and perky, and two more black ear-looking things. The tail was bent in an upside-down L shape, again covered in that blue fur. It only stood about two feet.

He and the Doctor seemed to have a little stare-off as they took each other in for the very first time. "What is it?" the first words spoken by the Doctor after a compromising awkward silence.

"Riolu," N stated. "I thought it was pretty cool, since you two can communicate. It can understand you, and you can understand it."

"How can I understand it?"

"Telekinesis. Basically, it talks through your thoughts."

"Really? That's another thing I can check off on my to-do list- meet someone or something that can read my mind."

_You make it sound like I'm going to creep through your thoughts!_

"AAAAND YOU WEREN'T BLUFFING."

"Of course I wasn't. I don't lie."

"I do. Rule number one- the Doctor lies."

_Are you lying about that?_

"Of course not, kid. I thought you could read my mind, so how why'd you ask if you already knew?"

_I don't read your mind. I just speak._

"Oh. Well that is cool, nevertheless. What should I call you?"_  
_

_I get a name? You are cooler than I thought!_

"Of course I'm cool. I wear a bowtie. I'll call you... Kid. How 'bout it, Kid? You like the name?"

_Yes, it is a good name! I believe it suits me well._

"Perfect."

_I have a question. A deal, more like it. You can call me Kid if you keep me out of that... Pokeball thing! I don't like it, it's all cramped and small._

"I think that'll work out just fine!"

"It's very odd to not hear Riolu's side of the conversation. Just you. It's like you're talking to yourself," N burst in.

"I'll have to get used to the odd stares, then! But then again, I get stared at normally. I'm just that kind of guy." As the Doctor laughed, Kid jumped up and launched itself onto his shoulder, sitting down with it's small arms wrapped around his neck.

_I liked to be carried like this._

"We can work that out too, Kid."

* * *

**Did this one turn out well?**

**Anyway... My laptop shut down on me as soon as I could get it onto here, and all I added was deleted, so this one is a lot shorter than I had originally planned on it being. **


End file.
